


From Middleschool to here

by purplefox



Series: RyuAnnWeek2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot, RyuAnnWeek2019, Shipweek, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Prompt: Middle school or ShujinShe had always been beautiful, they had been friends but the spark came later. Shujin was the biggest change for them. He liked her in middle school but he fell in love at Shujin.





	From Middleschool to here

Ryuji was certain everyone had stared at Ann the first time they had seen her. They could not help it. It was a Japanese thing. Did not make it right but when you saw black hair and black eyes almost every single day blonde would stand out. So she had stood out.

Not that she wanted to. He had gotten that later, way later. After Shiho and after he realized that she could really be-

Normal. More than others really thought and that was nice. Ann Takamaki was normal she just happened to have looks that stood out. But she did not ask for that. There was no reason to be intimidated.

He had been thinking that since Middle school. She had been nice, even when Shiho had not been poking her to do it. She understood thing he would rather not speak about. She had not made fun about him wanting to by something for his Mom.

Ryuji loved his mom, she could be a little overprotective but she really loved him. He knew that and he wished he could make things easier on her. Middle school was tough and all but he wanted to make his Mom smile. He had gotten carried away on that trip though.

And Ann had not laughed at him much when she had lent him money. Honestly, Ryuji was surprised she had lent him money anyway. Shiho had not even been near to really poke Ann into being nice.

But he had gratefully taken it from her. Stammered his thanks and looked at her then. There had been a feeling of something back then. Friendship? Understanding? Who knew what it had really been but for him his heart had been lighter.

He had made it his duty to keep saying hi to her. To Shiho too. It was nice having someone like Shiho to speak to. To be seen speaking to.

He and Ann had even competed a bit to see who could hold Shiho’s attention. But Ann always won. That had been fine for him. Ann playfully sticking her tongue out. Ann walking away with Shiho victoriously. She had seemed like everybody else then. Like every other kid.

So he would swallow his loss. Laugh to himself and go back to the guys rough housing. To the guys running on the track. To his friends that wanted to talk about games and manga and what they would do when they grew up and where they would go.

Him, Ann and Shiho. He would not call them the best of friends but they had been something. Shiho had called him by his first name. she had been really nice and frank too. They got it. Sometimes they said what was on their minds. What was frustrating them.

Shiho had broken the ice first for the three of them. And then she graduated. And Ann was alone again. People intimidated by her and her looks. She had been modelling in smaller magazines at the time too. People just kept away. It was like that for the final year of middle school.

Ryuji had tried his best but well it was school. They were in different classes at the end and while he tried and Shiho texted Ann was still alone. There was this huge wall separating her from others and people just kept it thicker by talking about her and not to her.

Then exams came and everyone went their separate ways. Some went to Shujin. Some did not. Ryuji ended up at Shujin and he got to see Shiho again. He joined the track team. He found other people like him to hang around with and talk to but Ann-

That wall had gotten even bigger. They were in different classes. He saw her with Shiho but there was no getting close to her. He saw her from a distance. There was no talking to her and he really did try in the beginning but she always walked away.

Then there was the track team. Then there was Kamoshida and Ryuji did not want to talk to anyone anymore. He was just so frustrated and mad. He was angry it was boiling up inside.

He hated the eyes on him. He hated the whispers and he was sick of every teacher whose face he could read.

The few times he ran into Ann his heart clenched and he thought back to middle school.

But he never let his gaze linger for too long. He tried to keep everything brief after he returned to school after his leg was mostly healed.

But he could not help but wonder if the isolation he got was anything close to what Ann had. But it was not as if he could ask her that.

X

The thing about Akira was that not only did he change everything. He saved them all.

Not that Ryuji was going to put it like that. He could put it like that but to actually say it? To Akira’s face? He already knew how Akira would look at him. Smile at him. Tease the living hell out of him. Ryuji was not going to sign up for that.

Even though it was the truth.

Akira had just blown into his life and been the friend and support that Ryuji had just needed at the time. Not only had he been the well, support Ryuji had needed the whole Persona thing. The whole Kamoshida thing. Akira had been his hero.

He had helped him, Akira said stuff like they all helped each other but Akira had been different. He had seen it from their first meeting. He was a great guy and the perfect leader. They all got that. Though Mona picked up on it first.

Having Ann getting dragged into it had not been Ryuji’s plan. He had not been talking to her at that point and he knew how stubborn she could be. For her to get dragged into it while he had been trying to keep her out had been-

It was a damn good thing she had awoken to her persona. Ryuji had not been expecting that one. It had taken him back some. She had been so badass. She had been so angry too. He knew she had no clue about what she had been doing the rage had just taken over. She would have skewered Kamoshida then and there if she could have.

Ryuji would have really loved to see that. After all, seeing that prick get what he wanted by a girl he thought of as some sort of disgusting sex doll. It still pissed him off.

But anyway, the official start of the phantom thieves had changed and saved them. Akira had been trying hard for them and-

He and Ann had needed the hand that Akira had been holding out. The best thing about the entire thing was that Ann had somewhere to go and people to talk to. More than ever especially after the entire Kamoshida thing blew over.

Ryuji went from watching her be alone a wall up between her and everyone else to watching that wall disappear. Kids would be kids. They were all brats no matter how mature they liked to act.

Still, it was nice to see Ann with others. It was nice to hear her laugh in a group.

Especially now that Shiho had transferred. It was just nice to see all of that. Ryuji was glad for her. As for him there were rumours about the track team coming back and all but he knew he could not go back. Besides his place to go back to was the phantom thieves. That was all he really needed.

“So you can see the girls training from up here.” Akira murmured from next to him. “Ann really stands out doesn’t she. She can’t hide.”

“But she looks happy for once.” Ryuji rolled his eyes before he gave Akira a playful shove. “Where did you even go?”

“I wanted to get some information from a new friend.” Akira looked downright happy. His eyes were shining behind his glasses. For a guy with the worst luck in the school he sure did manage to stay positive.

“Mishima?” Ryuji asked as he gave another glance down to the grass. Man, the wind was strong on the rooftop. “He’s where is always is, so why take so long?”

“Not Mishima.” Akira shook his head while Mona poked his head out of the bag. “Not from this school.”

“We skipped class.” Morgana announced as he peeked over Akira’s shoulder. “Sneaking outside the gate was not easy.”

“I needed to get to a competition. It took longer to get there than we thought.” Akira had a satisfied look on his face. “But it will give me an insight on those students.”

“She’s so dignified and pretty.” Morgana sighed. “But this is about-“

“Wait we still talking about the artist guy, right?” Ryuji hissed. “You have someone on the inside at the guy’s school?”

“Sort of.” Akira smiled. “I have to admit that we aren’t that close yet but she should provide some information on our lone artist.”

“Why does it sound like you’re enjoying yourself.” Ryuji gently jostled Akira and laughed when the other boy gave him a good one back. “Are you even taking this seriously? And why didn’t you at least call me to come with you.”

“Because if it had been both of us the teachers would have said something for sure.” Akira smiled. “Besides, you didn’t miss me that much.” He nodded down at the courtyard. “So it works out.”

“Hah hah.” Ryuji muttered as he finally stood up straight. He took another glance at Ann only to find her looking towards to roof. He doubted she could see them but he waved anyway.

X

“It’s just so.” Ann said softly as they walked together. “So sad about Akira you know? Like now I know why we’re so drawn together and why he fights the way he does but-“

“He got screwed over by adults yeah.” Ryuji nodded. He drifted closer to Ann as they walked through the street. He had to shoulder aside a few people and he got a few dirty looks in return but he just scoffed. “What’s so freaking cool about Akira is that after all of that he still wants to give people a chance.”

“How can anyone mistake him for a rough and tumbling delinquent?” Ann snapped as she stopped walking. “Some people can be just disgusting.”

“You did.” Ryuji flicked at her hair. “Mishima did, hell everyone mistook that guy for something he wasn’t in the beginning. That’s fine you know. People make wrong impressions. It’s when they refuse to look beyond that. That’s the problem.”

“Look at you.” Ann smiled as she shook her head. “Trying to sound like the voice of wisdom here.”

“Shut up.” Ryuji mumbled. “I’ve just been talking to him you know? He has some opinions on things. Can’t blame him. But he’s nice. He doesn’t deserve this. I just wish-“

“That he remembered the scumbag’s name that did this to him?” Ann’s eyes were fierce as she looked at him. “Yeah, me too. If there is someone’s heart that needs changing it’s that asshole.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji checked his phone. “We better get you on a train soon.”

“Wh-huh?” Ann stared at him. “You’re putting me on a train? You know you don’t have to do that right? We are already at the station.”

“Yeah? So?” Ryuji frowned as they began to walk to her line. “What does that even mean? I’m putting you on a train. Just let me do it alright?” It was so difficult to look at her. He crossed his hands behind his head and avoided her gaze. “I don’t mean anything by it.”

“And I guess you want me to message you when I get home too huh.” Ann was smiling, he could hear it in her voice.

“Yeah I do.” Ryuji muttered. “But it doesn’t have to be me. Message the group.” Ann’s laughter made him flush as they climbed the stairs to her trainline.

X

“Man those two look so pretty standing next to each other.” Ryuji sighed before he poked Akira in the side. “Hey don’t you feel basic right now?”

“What?” Akira flashed him a smile. “You mean we aren’t the dangerous heart throbs lounging against the wall right now?”

“You might be.” Ryuji frowned as he looked him over. “Why do you look more correct than normal? Are you running for the student council?”

“Just wanted to look my best.” Akira laughed before his gaze shifted to Yusuke and Ann. “But they are pretty. Both of them stand out.”

“Especially Ann.” Ryuji laughed. “Now that she’s modelling seriously and all.”

“I was going to say Yusuke stands out because he’s so pretty.” Akira eyed him. “There’s something about his face. It’s hard to look past it. Both of them stand out. Ann’s cute but-“

“So you’re saying you would rather look at Yusuke?” Ryuji laughed.

“As much as you would rather look at Ann.” Akira cheerfully replied. “I can’t get over the change. He’s so pretty. Almost delicate here.”

“Delicate?” Ryuji interrupted. “Hey. Look at him. What’s delicate but that face?”

“Well compare him to the other him.” Akira finished in a whisper. “And you’ll see that it’s a nice contrast. He does go all out as Fox.”

“I go all out as Skull too.” Ryuji muttered. “Ann’s great as well.”

“We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the two of you.” Akira agreed. “That reminds me. We gotta get Ann a new whip. That one that she’s been using really isn’t cutting it anymore. We need something with a bit more-“

“Dominatrix vibe?” Ryuji offered.

“Well.” Akira coughed. “If that is what you’re into Ryuji you can buy it for her. And explain to her why she needs it. I was thinking of something with some more reach and a little more lash to it.”

“I was thinking the same.” Mona leaned over Akira’s shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re thinking Ryuji.”

“First of all, shut up.” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Secondly don’t act like I’m the only pervert here.”

“But you are.” Akira said so sincerely that Ryuji had to laugh. “I don’t think anything about Ann’s Panther outfit.”

“Joker would never think about Lady Ann in such a manner.” Mona announced proudly.

“It’s such a sexy cat thing though.” Akira mimed whipping a whip. “Kind of powerful. The tightness in the front really does it in the end.”

“I knew I wasn’t the only-“ Ryuji cut himself off as he saw Ann and Yusuke returning. “The pretty ones are coming back. Bet she has something sweet again.”

“I think today was cheat day.” Akira craned his neck. “Or maybe I’m wrong. Who knows. Once Yusuke is actually going to eat something. More than a few snacks.”

X

“Oh this is fun.” Akira sounded anything but amused. “We have a tail. Or to be precise I have a tail.” He rolled his eyes. “Goddamn it.”

“Akira?” Yusuke frowned as he lowered his phone. “What do you mean?”

“The student council president.” Akira glanced over his shoulder. “She does everything but follow me home. There is no shaking her and when I talk to her, she acts like it is some big coincidence that she stalks me after school.”

“Foreal?” Ryuji hissed as he glanced around the walkway. “Is she serious?”

“Is she on to us?” Ann bit her lip. “How could she be?”

“No, she’s just investigating me.” Akira laughed before he flicked at Ann’s hair. “It’s because I’m me remember? I’m bad so all bad things have to be me. She’s right about me and this but that’s the only thing she’s correct about.”

“You don’t seem that bothered.” Ann frowned. “Don’t tell me you’re making fun of her.”

“She’s so curious about what I’m doing.” Akira beamed. “She should learn a thing or two about a high school boy’s routine, right?” He winked at Ryuji.

Ryuji snorted at the hint. “You bought porn in front of the student Pres?”

“I wish.” Akira muttered. “I don’t look that old. I bought other things. Most of the shopping I did for us I saved for another time. The other shopping that isn’t that important I caught up on.” He gave a half glance over his shoulder and smiled. “I’m going to throw her off for sure today.”

“Why? Wait how are you planning on doing that?” Ann leaned closer to Ryuji as she folded her arms.

“Why?” Akira paused before he glanced at Yusuke. “We need a reason for her to believe in. We need something simple for her to believe about us hanging out with each other.” His smile at Yusuke left Ryuji lost.

“I see.” Yusuke nodded. “That’s a rather simple deception.”

“I don’t get it.” Ryuji whispered to Ann.

“Yusuke’s Akira’s boyfriend.” Ann whispered back before she paused. “Wait does this mean I’m with Ryuji?”

“If we’re all dating it counts as an excuse to meet up.” Akira pointed out. “Ryuji and I have been linked as friends. You come into our friendship because you’re dating him. We found Yusuke somehow and now I’m dating him. That’s it. That’s the story of this circle.”

“Seriously?” Ryuji wanted to laugh. “This is so ridiculous. So why couldn’t Ann be my friend and she be the one dating Yusuke?”

“Because I hang out with Yusuke often.” Akira pointed out dryly. “Unless we are passing ourselves off as some sort of torrid love triangle where Ann and Yusuke don’t really talk and I’m stealing him away…”

“Okay okay.” Ryuji gave in with a snort. “You know you really make these things complicated.” He caught sight of Ann glaring at him. “Now what?”

“So that’s how you think of it huh.” Ann looked away. “Are these really the only options?”

“Unless you’re the one dating Akira and I’m the one with the pretty boy.” Ryuji pointed out dryly. “It goes the way that leader paved out. What are you so upset for? How is it any different from the dating in middle school? You hang out a bit, buy stuff and go home. That’s what we do anyway.”

“You would know.” Ann muttered.

“Ryuji was popular?” Yusuke looked surprised. “Is it because he was on the track team?”

“Was this before or after the dyed hair?” Akira laughed. “Either way I’d have loved to see all the confession scenes for Ryuji. Did they call you behind the school using letters in your shoebox?”

“Ha ha ha.” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Laugh it up why don’t you. It was middle school okay? And I wasn’t even that popular. You have no idea how fast that was over. And then I’m at Shujin yeah? She didn’t come here so-“

“Who was that?” Ann frowned at him. “She didn’t come to Shujin?”

“No.” Ryuji sighed. “But it was fine. Swimming and track teams have different rhythms and schedules. It was fine talking and working out and stuff but well I was a little too immature for her.”

“Well that’s no surprise.” Ann laughed. “It’s weird to hear you acknowledge that Ryuji.”

“That’s for certain.” Morgana laughed. “Self-awareness does come after all.”

“Both of you can shut up on this.” Ryuji frowned. “Leave me alone. It’s in the past. We should be focusing on now right?”

“We still have some requests to fill. The student council president makes this complicated but in the end,  it will be easy to lose her.” Akira smiled. “I love the busy traffic of Shibuya.”

“Right in a crowd?” Ryuji whistled. “Neat. I don’t think we should do anything today though. She’s been staring pretty hard from over by the job advertisements.”

“Yeah.” Ann sighed. “She’s not… very good at this. I almost feel bad for her.”

“You and Ryuji should leave first.” Akira glanced down the walkway and sighed. “Yusuke and I will catch a bite to eat before he goes back to the dorms. Or…” He trailed off. “You want me make you some coffee? Sojiro is beginning to teach me how to do his curry. And he’ll let you have some of his either way.”

“Well you two sound pretty set.” Ryuji sighed as he bent down for his bag. “Guess that means Ann and I should split.”

“Take care, get home safely.” Akira smiled.

“This is so cute.” Ann laughed as they left. They pretended not to notice the obviously hiding student council president. “Akira’s having fun.”

“He’s having fun and managing to keep an eye on Yusuke.” Ryuji laughed as they went down the stairs. “He has to be tickled pink that he can cross off two things like that in one go.”

“Should we go home?” Ann asked the moment they got to the square. “Or did you already have plans for after this?”

“Were you going to go to the hospital or something?” He questioned as he guided them to a spot people would not push them too much. “Or do you want me to hold your bags or something.”

“I was just thinking.” She fidgeted. “I wanted something-“

“Sweet.” Ryuji sighed. “I know I know. But didn’t you just have something sweet? Man where do you put these things?”

“You’re one to talk.” She shot back. “You’re always eating meat and it doesn’t go anywhere on you either.”

“Because I’m turning it into stamina and muscle.” He glanced at the ground. “Least I’m trying to.”

“Yeah you said you were training again.” Ann made a gesture for them to start walking. He fell into step next to her. “How’s that going?”

“Good.” He admitted. “I love working out. Went to the gym saw some people that I used to know. It’s nice working out and running again.”

“Like I thought.” Ann said softly. “You really miss it don’t you?”

“I always loved running.” Ryuji admitted. “It’s nice but like I told Akira the other day. It really isn’t a team sport. You’re running alone out there and competing with other guys. What we have here? This is a team.”

“Hm.” Ann mused as they crossed the street. “So who was your middle school girlfriend? I don’t remember you being with anyone in particular.”

“Aw come on.” Ryuji groaned. “Seriously?”

“I’m just curious.” Ann laughed. “What kind of girl managed to capture your heart back then?”

“This is stupid.” Ryuji groaned. “This is seriously stupid.”

“No it isn’t. This is a fairly good question. A question that you’ve avoiding.” Ann teased. “Who was she?”

“Oh for.” Ryuji groaned. “Do we have to talk about this? He eyed the street looking for an escape. “Can’t we get your sweet thing and just go?”

“Can’t we do both?”

“For crying-“ Ryuji sighed. “You know on the swimming team there was ah.” He was hoping Ann did not recognize the name. “Mai? She had uh long hair and she wasn’t in our classes she was more of an-“

“A list girl.” Ann finished softly. “Mai. Huh. I never knew. I still can’t see it. Who confessed to who?”

“It was after the uh meet in the second last year.” Ryuji admitted. “I mean it was Mai you know? I was really happy but there was training and my friends and we just used to really talk after meets and training and stuff.”

“So that’s your type of girl.” Ann glanced at him. “Guess looks come into it after all.”

“What?” Ryuji demanded. “That isn’t fair! She worked really hard! Everyday she was training and swimming. Watching what she ate too. She was training and studying really hard! She wanted to make it to nationals you know. She was serious.” He finished softly. “Everything that she did was serious.”

“But you two still broke up.” Ann said softly.

“Yeah but-“ Ryuji rolled his eyes. “We were kids. It’s not so serious. Both of us had our dreams and it was not as if we hated each other. We just couldn’t click properly. It happens but that was middle school.” He groaned. “It’s nothing to sulk about.”

X

“So uh.” Ryuji groaned as he sat in the baths. “What you guys think about Ann?”

“She’s a marvellous teammate. Very supportive.” Yusuke answered as he soaked. “Why?”

“Yeah Ryuji.” Akira had a huge grin on his face. “Why?”

“Answer the question first.” Ryuji splashed Akira and rolled his eyes.

“She’s great.” Akira smiled. “Fiery, forgiving. Strong. I like Ann.” He nodded. “She’s really broadened my world. Makoto too.”

“Okay but as a girl.” Ryuji stressed. “How do you see her?”

“You see her as a girl?” Yusuke and Akira exchanged a glance. “She’s our friend first of all.”

“So it is hard to see her as a girl after that.” Akira grinned before he laughed. “Well as a girl. She’s nice. I like hanging out with her and talking to her. We go shopping, walks in the parks. We call each other and we go to movies-“

“Wait wait I didn’t know you guys did all of that!” Ryuji squeaked. “Seriously?”

“Yeah we do.” Akira laughed. “But I do that with you too. Yusuke too. I do it with Makoto as well.”

“Well okay.” Ryuji gave in. “But… you ever think about you know. What it would be like to well…”

“Date her?” Akira blinked at him. “That’s a question I ask myself about all of you. Especially when you invite yourselves over before I’m even dressed.”

“There are no serious conversations with you are there.” Ryuji sighed as he sank deeper in the bath. “Forget about it.”

“Ann’s cute.” Akira had finally begun to talk seriously. “But so are the rest of you.” Why had Ryuji trusted in him for a second.

“You’ve known her the longest.” Yusuke pointed out. “What do you think of Ann?”

“She’s.” Ryuji sighed before he dunked his head under the water. He came back up and shook his head. “She’s you know. Hot and all but she’s not just that. I’m glad she’s opened up the way she has. I know she’s the dream girl to like-“ He snorted. “Every single guy out there with eyes.”

“That’s before they saw her sweet addiction.” Akira laughed. “That really took me back at the hotel.”

“Oh yeah.” Ryuji laughed. “Man that was fun.”

“Hotel?” Yusuke questioned. “You mean the first time you all treated yourselves.”

“It was a blast.” Ryuji grinned. “But ah I just wanted to know what you guys thought about her.”

“She’s a good friend.” Yusuke closed his eyes. “What more does she need to be?”

“It’s a waste of time with you. All you have in that head of yours is art.” Ryuji sighed. “Akira?”

“She’s striking. She was always striking.” Akria smiled as he watched Ryuji. “But I’m glad I get to see the Ann under everything else. Isn’t that how you feel too?”

“Well, yeah.” Ryuji nodded. “Something like that.”

X

“Akira really intends on dodging the question of what his favourite type of girl is huh.” Ann said dryly.

“You seriously want to know?” Ryuji whispered. “That’s why you did that torturous round of questions?”

“So I can’t be curious?” Ann frowned. “And I’m not surprised in the least about your answers. Hot babes are always on your mind.”

“I’m young.” Ryuji groaned. “Let me live already.”

“You are living.” Ann hissed. “You’re an open book. Akria on the other hand…”

Well…” Ryuji thought about it. “I think it matters on the person. Sometimes somebody is really hot and their personality is utter garbage. Sometimes what you thought was a second choice can grow into a rather end game you know? So while you can be drawn towards something sometimes I really do think that over time getting to know them shows you what type of person you like.”

“So fine.” Ann sighed. “What’s your type of girl Ryuji. Outside of hot looks what do you want in a girl?”

“A friend I guess.” Ryuji admitted. “She doesn’t have to like what I like or anything but she has to accept it. Uh, it would be nice if my mom liked her. I’d love that. We could hang out together, we could be comfortable together? watch movies and not just the ones I like. The ones she likes too. Maybe I’d like that.” He frowned as he stared at the hotel ceiling. “Somebody who gets me but somebody that I can understand too.”

“That’s actually kind of mature.” Ann said softly. There was a large silence in the room afterwards that led him to wondering if he had messed up in his words somehow. “You put that much thought into it?”

“Kind of.” Ryuji muttered. “Just being around you guys made me think about the kind of thing I would like in a relationship. Like I’d like to see her do girly stuff too if she’s into that. Eat sweets and go shopping. I wanna see the things that makes her happy and I wanna do things that make me happy too.”

“That’s so mature.” Ann said softly. “You think that’s what Akira wants too?”

“I think he wants someone that can handle him.” Ryuji admitted. “Come on, we’ve all seen some shit but that guy? He’s gone through some shit. He needs someone that’s going to understand all of that. I don’t think he’s really thought of anyone that can do that. Well, besides us. That’s why he jokes the way he does.” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “He’s something else.”

“We’ve really seen and done a lot of crap haven’t we.” Ann said softly. “Sometimes it feels like only we would get what the rest of us feel. We have this thing connecting us.”

“That’s what makes this so good and right.” Ryuji agreed. “Especially the three of us. We’ve been together since the beginning. Well four if you count Mona. We really get each other. I care so much about all you now.” Ryuji snorted. “It’s seriously ridiculous.  Can’t settle for less than what I have here with everyone else.”

X

The craziest thing about the whole thing was that there was no moment that Ryuji could point to. No moment he could say ‘Hey we really changed and grew in a closer way for that didn’t we?’ No moment that he could say that he and Ann had really and truly shifted.

They were brats in middle school. He had been thinking about her. Watching her but he had been living his bratty life then too. Then Shujin had come and Akira with it. The Phantom thieves and everything else with that too.

Everything had been so fast paced. It had been nice to settle down and have moments in the school but after Makoto joined it rarely had been just them. It was them and Akira. it was them and Makoto. Or them, Akira, Makoto and Haru.

Even when they messaged it was more a touch base thing. Him asking about Shiho. Something stupid or studying. Laughing at an old joke. Her needing someone to come with her somewhere that was not a girl.

It was that sort of thing. Ryuji had thought that he had made it to being a vital existence but more like Shiho if anything.

But when he had realized the palace was being destroyed and that there might not be a way off Shido’s fucking corrupted boat he had looked at her.

And she had looked at him.

There was no way Ann couldn’t make it out of this. No way that Ann and Akira wouldn’t make it out. So he had put everything he had into it and ran for what he hoped would not be the last time.

And he was not going to lie. He had felt happy to see the way she smiled at him. At least until he heard the creaking. Until he heard the rumble. Then he had fought back the worry, the terror and looked at Ann and kept smiling even as he let go.

X

“You’re not supposed to cry.” Ryuji felt horrible. He felt embarrassed. This was supposed to be about Akira but the girls were crying. He had a feeling they would beat him if Ann did not have him pinned to the ground.

She was shaking and the grip she had on his shirt. Hell, his heart was still pounding and all. But Ann wasn’t supposed to be crying and she was not supposed to be looking at him like that.

“Don’t-“ She cut herself off by flinging her arms around his neck and bawling.

“We’re making a scene!” Ryuji hissed as he hugged her with one arm. “Come help me!” He watched Yusuke and Akira exchange a glance. “You dirty-“

“Let’s go. Give them a bit of time.” Akira steered Futaba with one hand towards the station and with the other he began to drag Yusuke away. Morgana was sitting in his bag looking cheerful too. Damn cat. Ryuji gaped as Makoto and Haru flashed him teary smiles and left him. On the ground with Ann.

“You can’t be serious.” Ryuji groaned as Ann continued to cry. “Ann, please.” Now he wanted to cry.

“Why did you.” She hiccupped against his shoulder. “You idiot! I thought- I thought-“

“Me too.” Ryuji admitted. “But come on Ann. We couldn’t end there. And you know me, I’m Skull.” He tried to tease. “If we had to lose anyone… better anyone but Akira you know? And… I wouldn’t have been able to stand tall if anything had happened to you.”

“You do crazy shit for friends.” She sniffed as she pulled back. Ryuji swallowed and let his hands drop to the ground.

“Well, you’re a little different.” It was so hard to look at her. “After everything we’ve been through, you’re not just a friend you know? And I don’t want you scared or crying. You shouldn’t have to cry. Not after everything. And I didn’t think you would every cry for-“ His words stuck in his throat as he finally managed to look at her.

Tears still flowing, her blonde hair a mess. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glittering. She looked a little mad though and he guessed that could go towards him nearly dying and being an idiot.

“You’re so dumb.” She rubbed her eyes and laughed. “I don’t know why I’m even surprised. You can pick up on the weirdest stuff but sometimes you’re some dumb. Sometimes I think I know you and then you start talking about stuff that I never had a clue about. Sometimes you’re the biggest perv and sometimes you’re the best friend I never knew I needed.”

“Ann?” Ryuji questioned as her laughter got louder.

 “You’re an idiot.” Ann laughed. “I thought. I don’t know why I thought that you weren’t saying anything because you were waiting for this whole mess to be over. I seriously thought that we had reached an understanding but you Ryuji have to be the biggest densest kindest idiot in the entirety of Japan.”

“Wait.” Ryuji’s hand trembled as his brain processed things quicker than he felt it should. “You? But I thought. You kept asking Akira all the time what his type was?”

“And you.” Ann sniffed. “And I never let Yusuke or Akira walk me to my station. I invite you out to movies not just Akira. And Yusuke usually comes along with us. We got to study together. I wait for you after you train. You meet me after I see Shiho. You meet me before or after shoots!”

“Oh crap.” Ryuji whispered. “Oh snap.”

“You’re an idiot!” She exclaimed before she flung herself on top of him again. Ryuji just let himself fall. He was too busy managing his racing heart.

Things seemed to have changed a long time ago and he had not even noticed. “You like me too.” He whispered softly. “Am I dense or what?”

 


End file.
